


Misread

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good!Astra, OOCNon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: That awkward moment your boss misreads a situation and announces what she thinks to everyone including your enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Misread  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015),   
> Rating: T  
> Parings: Kinda!Kara/Non, Implied!Astra/Alex  
> Characters: Kara, Non, Cat  
> Background: Astra deflects in ep13 instead of dying. Shows them how to combat Myriad. Non attacks more.  
> Summary: That awkward moment your boss misreads a situation and announces what she thinks to everyone including your enemy.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl   
> Note* Non is ooc

Cat sat calmly behind her desk eating her lunch while watching Supergirl fight an unknown man on live television. A few minutes ago, the two suddenly appeared in the city, punching, kicking, and wrestling each other almost none stop.

She watches as they sprung apart, trying to stare each other down. They move forward in unison, grasping each other by the shoulder. They spun in the air, each trying to get the upper hand. The man took one hand back, and punched Supergirl in the face. Supergirl was propelled backwards and before she could regain her momentum, the man punched her again-

Right though the balcony window and into the offices in front of her.

Supergirl stood up just as the man tackled her, pushing her against a wall, all her employees moving out of the way. The man presses his body tightly against Supergirl’s before punching her a few times.

Supergirl head-butts him, causing him to loosen his grip. She tackles him to the ground, saddles him, placing one hand on his neck while punching with the other one.

Cat sighed as she stood up from her chair, grabbing herself a drink while the man was able to get Supergirl off him again. They sprung apart, growling at each other like animals.

Cat opened her door, moving closer towards  them. The two flew towards each other, both ready to deliver a punch to the others face with their right hands.

“Supergirl. Please take you boyfriend and your sexually frustrated fight out of my building,” Cat called out. The two froze, their fists inches away from colliding with their targets.

Cat watched as they turned to her in unison before looking back to each other. As one they dropped their fists and took two steps away from each other.

“What did you say?” the man growled at her, honestly sounding like he was about to throw her off the building.

“Ms Grant, I’m sorry I think I misheard you,” Supergirl said, wiggling her ear while keeping one eye on the man.

“I said,” Cat repeated slowly, “Take. Your. Boyfriend. And your. Sexually. Frustrated. Fight. Out of my. Building.”

Supergirl just stared at her. She glanced at the man, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Supergirl laughed awkwardly, “No. No Ms- Ms Grant. Non (Points at the man) - He’s my uncle. Not- Not what you, um. Not that.”

Supergirl looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, her face turning a nice shade of tomato. Non on the other hand was watching her with fascination, his arms crossed.

“I’m going to assume you are not related to Superman,” Cat said, turning to the man.

“No. His father and her’s were brothers,” Non told her, “I was married to her mother’s sister.”

“Was?” Supergirl asked, looking at Non in confusion, “When did you-”

“Around the same time she betrayed our cause and decided to get your human sister into her bed,” Non sneered at her.

Supergirl looked up, moving her hand like she was connecting dots, “Oh. So I was right. That is what’s she’s doing.”

“So you two aren’t really related,” Cat concluded, sipping her drink.

“No,” Supergirl said slowly and carefully.

“Then I stand by what I said,” Cat told them.

“No! No-no-nonono,” Supergirl repeated waving her hands.

“Supergirl, if he’s not here to sate both your sexually frustration, why is he here?” Cat asked.

“He’s here because…um,” Supegirl looked at Non, “Well I actually just assumed he was the distraction, while his men did what they needed to do.”

“At least you’re not completely inept,” Non told her.

Supergirl gave him a Look before grabbing a pen on a nearby desk and throwing it at him. Non moved out of the way, not that he needed to, she doubted the pen would have hurt him.

“So he’s the leader and instead of leading, he came to distract you,” Cat said, “Have you ever actually fought anyone except him?”

“Um. I…no,” Supergirl said, “But still! No!”

“You’re denying this very quickly Supergirl,” Cat told her as Supergirl’s face turned ever redder.

Cat watched as Non narrowed his eyes at her, staring intently before smirking. Suddenly he disappears, reappearing next to Supergirl and grabbing her around a waist, pulling her flush against him.

“I wonder,” Non half growled out, his voice deepening even more. One arm kept her tightly against him while the other moved up to her face, his thumb brushing against her lips.

Supergirl ‘eek’ed and ripped herself away from him. She moved back, grabbing a chair and holding it between them, the legs of the chair pointing at Non.

“Don’t do that!” Supergirl shouted. Non smirked and came closer as Supergirl backed away.

“Are you honestly telling me you more afraid of me courting you then fighting you?” Non said as he kept moving closer and Supergirl kept moving backward.

“Yes!” Supergirl yelled, “I really prefer the punching and kicking and that one time I bit your hand.”

“I see,” Non said, his voice back to the seductive deep growl, “If that’s what you want, I don’t mind being a bit rougher in bed.”

“What!” Supergirl threw the chair at him, Scrambling behind a pillar, “That is not what I meant!”

“Come now,” Non said, easily pushing the chair away before it hit him, “I’m well away of your crush back on Krypton.”

“I was 10!” Supergirl yelled, “Everyone knew. It wasn’t much of a secret with me running from the room every time you came in!”

Non smirked, stalking towards her and Supergirl backed away, trying to get to the hole in the window behind the man. She tried to super speed to the hole, only to be caught by Non, who slammed her against Kara’s desk.

He pushed her down, so that she was half lying on it. Supergirl stared at him with wide eyes, and kicked him between the legs.

Non immediately let go, bending slightly due to the pain.

“Well. At least we know that still the same,” Cat muttered to herself.

“Sorry!” Supergirl said, moving to help him, but backing away before she touched him, “You surprised me.”

“Supergirl,” Cat called to the younger woman, who turned to her, “Take my advice. Take him home, sleep with him and get whatever issue you two have with each other out of the way, and everything will be fine afterwards.”

“Ms Grant,” Supergirl said as Non stood up, “He’s trying to -to… something the planet. I highly doubt sex is going to change his mind.”

Cat stared at the kryptonian, “I’m not sure if you think that because of your species, or because you’ve never been in a relationship before.”

Supergirl opened and closed her mouth a few time before grabbing Non’s arm, “We’re going to leave and I’m going to pretend this conversation never happened.”

Cat watched as Supergirl dragged the willing man out of the building, the two flying off. She turned to her employees.

“Do I pay you to stand around? Get back to work,” Cat said, not even bothering to raise her voice. As everyone returned their desk Cat walked back to her office. There she called one of the interns to come assist her.

She doubts Kara will be back before tomorrow.

00000

Cat walked into her house, switching on the lights as she headed to the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw her dining table coved in flowers. Walking toward them she found a single note.

Opening it, she read: _Thanks for the advice -Supergirl_

She smirked. Men were predictable.


End file.
